A Paintbrush
by chasedupthesky
Summary: AU ending. Gothel never destroyed the brush, and now she had to tell Stefan about it.


Ohkay! So I was in bed, and decided to watch some of my favorite childhood movies, all of them being Barbie movies. In this story, at the end of the movie, Rapunzel never had her brush destroyed. She kept it hidden until her and Stefan's wedding. Now, after Stefan keeps questioning her, she reveals its powers.

I will be posting other stories from other Barbie movies soon.

* * *

><p>No pov<p>

"How, exactly, were you able to get out of that tower three times?" Was the question Rapunzel heard from her new husband every day at least once (sometimes more). She was hoping that he would just drop it after a few days. She didn't want to tell him, in fear of how he'd react to the fact that she had a magical paintbrush.

Plus, what if he found its power extremely dangerous, and be angry with her for keeping it? Of course, he has seen it before, but hasn't since the silversmith identified it. He obviously knew it was important to her, but still…

It was foolish though; it was, after all, only a paintbrush. She herself wondered why she got all emotional over a paintbrush.

Instead, Rapunzel did her best to change the subject every time the question came up, and hurried away from him.

Stefan was worried about her. Maybe she tried to change the subject because it was painful for her to think about? Or perhaps for other, unknown reasons.

The second one scared him the most. What was she hiding? Was it dangerous? Would it make him mad? Was she like, an evil sorcerer or something? Did she even love him?

Stefan had no idea how one simple question could drive them both into insanity, but one question leads to another, which leads to another, which leads to another. Ugh. Stefan was utterly confused over the woman he loved.

The question had come up once more, after lunch. Rapunzel had just finished a book in the library, and upon walking out in to the hall, she was greeted by her husband. They began a conversation about what they thought summer would bring this year, which was about to be ended abruptly.

Stefan decided he'd pop the question one last time.

Rapunzel stopped in the middle of the hallway, appalled that he'd try again.

"I…uh…you see…I uh…" She faltered. Rapunzel stared at her husband, unable to come up with an answer.

His eyebrows rose and fell, expecting a non-answer from her.

"What is it? What is the problem? Why can't you tell me how you got here from there? Do you even care about me anymore?" He almost shouted at her, but one look at her tearful face stopped his throat from working.

Rapunzel cowered below his looming form. She stared at his frustrated face, terrified, and noticed something else.

"Please don't look at me like that! Stop looking at me like I'm a murderer!" Rapunzel's eyes hardened, and through the sobs she shouted.

"Why are you so stupid that you can't see that it would hurt me to answer?" Her eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Stefan took a step back, his eyes as wide as a watermelon.

Rapunzel covered her face with her hands, then turned and ran down the corridor so fast Stefan could barely keep up.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, wait!" He pleaded.

Rapunzel ran for what seemed like forever, her sobs making her weaker, her vision blurred. She made it outside to the courtyard when she tripped on a rock.

Strong arms caught her before she could fall. She struggled against them, breathing heavily.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. The arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist.

A deep, determined, yet soft voice said,

"I'll never, ever, let you go." Rapunzel stopped moving. Although she refused to turn and look him in the eyes, she could feel Stefan's quick heart beat.

Stefan stood there, holding her securely in his arms, and let her cry. He shocked himself in the way he spoke to her earlier, and made her so absolutely afraid. Of him. The way she used the word 'murderer' to describe his face. How could one question divide them so?

Stefan stared down at the top of her head and shoulders. Technically her back was facing him, but she was so close it was hard to tell. She was shaking uncontrollably, her elbows digging in to his arms.

After awhile, Stefan noticed her breathing begin to return to normal, and the pressure on his arms eased a bit. The first stars were appearing in the sky.

His voice was as silent as the wind.

"Rapunzel, please look at me." Her body tensed. Stefan was afraid she wouldn't move, until she slowly changed her body position.

Her head turned. He cursed himself at the sight. Her face was red, but more importantly, her eyes were very dull. Stefan saw she had a shield behind her eyes, to protect herself from more pain.

Rapunzel softened when she saw his calm, sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan spoke. Rapunzel replied,

"It's not your fault." Stefan spoke quickly,

"It is my fault. I hurt you, really bad." Rapunzel decided there was nothing to fear now, and relaxed against his chest. Stefan was beyond relieved.

"But it is such a simple question," Rapunzel said, "You had the right to ask it."

"That may be, but I shouldn't have asked it like that." He said again. They stared at each other for all eternity, that is, until Rapunzel suddenly threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight.

"And to think," She murmured into his shoulder, "That this is all because of a paintbrush." Stefan looked perplexed again.

"Paintbrush? What paintbrush?" Stefan broke away. Rapunzel bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words. She reached into the pocket of her white and lavender dress.

"This paintbrush." In her hands was the silver masterpiece itself. Although she never used it, she never went anywhere without it. That confused Stefan even more.

"But what does that have to do with…?" His voice faded. She took his hand.

"I need you to understand. Trust me." He nodded to her. He already understood that what she was about to show him was probably completely nuts. And it was.

Rapunzel went on to explain how she found this secret basement, and a hairbrush that turned into a paintbrush overnight. Stefan's mind was completely blown.

"Penelope put a hole in the floor that held a passageway underneath. That's how I got here the first time. " She looked at the ground, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"How then, the last two times?" Stefan said. Rapunzel gestured to the paintbrush in her hands. Yep, this was going to sound really nuts. Stefan cocked his head to confusion.

Rapunzel turned to the wall.

"Like this." She said. The paintbrush came up and moved across it. The brush glowed and sparkled contrasting with the night. The area glowed with power as it moved outward to create a deep blue color.

Stefan stepped back. He blinked, his mouth was slightly ajar. Rapunzel looked at the ground not wanting to see his face. He whispered the impossible question.

"How?" She replied,

"I have no idea. The first time I used it, I was dreaming of your kingdom, and the village." She smiled looking up at the stars.

"I painted more and more details to that one, until it was absolutely perfect." Rapunzel turned back to the wall and continually brushed across it. Stefan looked on in wonder. The painting revealed itself to be just a simple rock cave.

"I still don't understand how that would help you get out." Stefan repeated. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and slowly pushed her hand into the painting. Stefan gasped. Part of her hand was in a wall!

She pulled her hand out, bringing with her a small toad. She smiled down at it, and knelt to the ground to let it go. Without looking, she took Stefan's hand and walked straight ahead into the painting, taking him with her.

Stefan's head reeled as he watched colors swirl around him, and then, they stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Rapunzel had let go of his hand and took a couple of steps away. She watched him. He looked a bit disappointed that he was standing in front of a cave.

"Turn around." She spoke. When Stefan did, he had never witnessed such beauty. His entire kingdom lay below him, his castle silhouetted against the moon's bright glow. They were standing there just moments ago, and now, they were here. He glanced back at Rapunzel. Her eyes were serious, and a bit fearful.

Stefan looked back at the view.

"It's amazing." He spoke in astonishment, "This is amazing." He turned to face her.

"You're amazing." He finished. Rapunzel stepped closer hesitantly, before rushing over and leaping into his arms smiling.

"So you're not mad?" Rapunzel asked. Stefan laughed.

"Mad at you? Over a paintbrush?" They both hugged each other close.

"I'd never be mad at you. I love you." He said again. Rapunzel reached up, and kissed him gently.

Once they separated, Stefan asked her if she would like to dance. Rapunzel hesitated, and pretended to be thinking intensely.

"I will. But first, I need to change." Stefan lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" "Well, this dress is a little too…simple." She gave him a knowing smile, and reached for her paintbrush.

The brush came down the side of her dress, and as it traveled upward the tip glowed. Stefan smiled brightly as she painted herself with sparkles.

When the light died down, Rapunzel was standing there in a sparkling purple and white gown with puffed sleeves. Stefan thought himself so lucky to have such a wonderful woman. Rapunzel took his hand.

Later that night, Rapunzel was curled up against Stefan's chest, sound asleep, a small smile on her face. Stefan marveled at how a small, silver brush could change everything around them.

* * *

><p>Ooohh… I know this may sound a bit cheesy, but I literally got chills writing this. I hope all you readers got some too!<p>

chasedupthesky


End file.
